


Big Brother's Birthday

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [40]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie gives his brother Hux a special present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother's Birthday

The General was woken up to the familiar smell of something he had not tasted in many years. He shifted and groaned as he started to wake, pushing himself into a sitting up position. He propped himself up on his pillows, frowning as he opened his eyes. He found his little brother standing beside his bed, a plate set down on his bedside table. “Bren?” he asked.

“It's your birthday today,” Techie said with a warm smile. “I thought I'd make you something nice for breakfast.”

Hux's eyes flicked over to the plate, several generously sized apple duffs resting on cream and caramel. “Apple duff...” he murmured.

“Phasma helped me collect what I needed to make it,” Techie explained as he sat down on his brother's bed. He took the plate and presented it to him, happily setting it down in his lap. “Mitaka helped me with the making of it.”

“The lieutenant knows how to make apple duffs?”

“No, but he's good at following directions.”

Hux snorted, shaking his head. He looked down at the plate, memories of when the two were younger swimming in his head. “You remembered,” he finally said.

“It was always your favorite. How could I forget?” Techie asked. He tilted his head to the side, smiling as he watched his brother pick up a fork. He leaned forward, gently knocking their foreheads together in familial affection. With that he stood up, smoothing down his tunic before reaching up the fix the clasp that held his hair back. “I have to get ready for my alpha shift,” he said, “I'll see you later, okay?”

“Brother?”

“Hm?” He blinked when Techie reached out, taking his hand into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Perhaps I could order the ship to come in for a landing somewhere...to allow for a few hours of shore leave for the crew?” Hux offered.

Techie smiled at the offer, nodding his head in delight.

 


End file.
